This invention relates generally to bibs and more particularly to a portable disposable bib.
Often, a diner has need for a bib to protect their clothes from messy foods which are being eaten. Within restaurants, bibs are offered for such items as lobsters and crab legs. While this scenario is readily accepted, there are many other applications where a bib is desired.
People attempting to drive while eating or eating while flying, often spill food and drink onto their clothing. When the person arrives at their destination, they are then unkempt and do not present the image that they desire.
It is clear that there is a need for a handy dispenser of disposable bibs.